Entwine
by Etern
Summary: So many hearts. So many feelings. So much pain, happiness, joy, love... All is entwined here, in these 100 word drabbles on all of the Kingdom Hearts characters.
1. Namine :Change

Entwine

Chapter One: Namine--Change

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts and the characters related to the franchise.

A/N: I've decided that I love writing little snippets of such involving these characters so much, I'd start a drabble collection. They are based entirely on my mood, my thoughts, my...creativity? So here it is, the very first one--from Namine. Each chapter, so to speak, will be about a different character. Enjoy!

--

She tells herself that she will keep all of her drawings, no matter what.

She tells herself this, but things change. Memories are erased, reshaped, reconnected. Memories are remade. They are made differently, things taken out, things put in.

So much can be scrambled in the mind, that fragile, tormented thing that it only makes sense that he does not remember her. It only makes sense that he does not remember the girl in white who had drawn his picture in scribbled lines as she had locked him away forever. It only makes sense.

She takes her pictures, in the end, and burns them all.

--

Approximately 98 words.


	2. Xemnas: Sunset

Entwine

Chapter Two: Xemnas: Sunset

Disclaimer: I adhere to stating that no, I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

--

There is no day and light in his world.

In the world of the Nobody, of the heartless fiend searching for identity, there is only sunset, and nothing more. It is before death, but not quite there; it is after light, and still holds some of its reflections. In the sunset his arms raise, his eyes close. In the sunset he lets himself scream before the night falls, scream before it's all over.

All the hearts in the worlds can not erase the bitterness from him. All the hearts in the world can not give him a sunrise. For him, there will always be sunset.

--

Approximately: 92 words


	3. Demyx: Notations

Entwine

Chapter Three: Demyx: Notations

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, because if I did, Demyx would never have died.

--

Each note is a part of him.

As it floats in the air, drawn tight and shimmering so blindingly bright that he smiles, smiles and creates more and more and more, so that there is nothing that he has left of himself, only notes. Only water.

He is foolish to think that water is invincible. He is foolish to think that water can't dry up, can't be stopped, shattered at the slightest pressure.

Before he realizes, the happy fool, he is only droplets of water, falling like rain. Each note is a part of him, and now there's nothing left.

--

Approximately: 100 words


	4. Axel: Burning

Axel: Burning

Discalimer: Don't own Kingdom Hearts

Everything is burning. He watches it, and remembers a time not too long ago but long enough when bright blue eyes had asked him about it.

'Why do you burn things?' he had asked, 'what is there in fire?'

As he watches it all burn now, he feels himself smile. Smiles at the brightness of the flames, a light he had never had. Smiles at the leaping flames that want to hurt him yet are so lovely. Lovely yet deadly.

He loves fire, because it reminds him that not everything about the light is pretty.


	5. Riku: Grasp

Riku: Grasp

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts!

--

He tries to hold on to something, he really does.

He tries to hang on to at least one little strand of light, but in the darkness they are so narrow, so hard to see. He grasps at air.

He tries to remember the feel of the ocean water, the sounds of laughter through the madness, but it only brings him a sense of all that he has lost. It only draws him further back into the memories of bottomless blue eyes and innocent smiles, and the shreds of promises—all there is to hold on to in the end.

--

Approximately: 99 words


	6. Kairi: Broken

Kairi: Broken

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts!

--

She waits, but nothing is washed ashore.

Day by day she takes the long walk down to the quiet water to stare at the horizon, hoping to see something, anything. The sail from when it had all started, a flash of silver, of brown spikes. Instead she only sees the boundless blue of the ocean, and she shrinks back. She hardly notices the tears on her face. She hardly notices her broken heart.

And when a sign finally did come, it was nothing more than a broken bottle, all her crushed hopes at her feet.

--

Approximately: 95 words


End file.
